Windows are placed in buildings as a source of light and for the occupant to view the outside. They are primarily functional in nature. However, some commercial and residential building owners demand more. They want their windows to be aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. Leaded glass is one example of a material used to produce a decorative window. Beveled glass is another example of glass used in a window to give an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Various grid systems for mounting in a window frame exist. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,417 discloses one such grid system. The system has a grid which holds four or more separate panes of glass. The grid itself can be made of a decorative material such as brass. It is able to accommodate beveled glass panes, etched glass panes and other decorative glass panes. The systems are pleasingly attractive. However, they are difficult to assemble in the field where work conditions are often less than ideal. A degree of skill and patience is needed to properly assemble the system. As with all products and services, pressure is always present to minimize labor costs.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a decorative art glass window grid system. The grid system is readily mounted inside a double window pane unit. It is easy to assemble and securely holds decorative art glass panes in a substantially wobble-free manner. The system also offers versatility in the size, shape and number of glass panes.